


The Adventures of the Average College Roommate

by onceinalifetime1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But just give it a shot?, College, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I'm not so good with tags, Jealousy, Roommates, Shenanigans, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day they’re students at MIT and Harvard, by night they’re roommates. This is the story of their mishaps, mistakes, and frustrating journey into the real world. Will best friends Oliver and Felicity sink or swim?</p><p>(A series of one shots prompts connected to each other. Not necessarily in order.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paint The Town

**Hello everybody, I've been looking for something to write for these guys for such a long time. Finally I found something to do. A friendly note that Oliver is still a playboy but not as much bc of his girl Wednesday. :) Anyway here you guys go..**

 

* * *

  

Paint The Town

 

Inspired by these gifs:

 

 

It was scorching hot the day they decided to head to Massachusetts to start setting up their apartment. The air conditioning on full blast, sweat clinging to her forehead. She was glad she had worn a pink spaghetti strap tank and shorts. 

The sights passing them by, but not fast enough for her liking. Felicity sighed with her tablet in her hands, her fingers typing away as her best friend (and roommate) Oliver took his turn to drive. She debated on whether or not to start the whole "are we there yet?" shenanigans with him but chose to torture him later on instead. 

Oliver turned to look at her with a smile on his lips, while she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose she propped her feet up on the dash board of the car. He glared at her legs then at her, bringing his calloused hand to her smooth legs to swat them away.

“Get your feet off my dash Smoak.”

She smirked at him, taking her left foot off the dash trying to push his buttons even more. Because she knew she could. Oliver hissed low under his breath, “Damn it Felicity get your dirty foot off my dash.”

Felicity threw her head back in laughter, kicking her feet off and crossing her legs over one another. “ _Your_ dash? I’m sorry does the dash have your name on it? Because I don’t see a large obnoxious sign that says ‘ _Queen_ ’.”

“A friendly reminder that I’m driving here.” Oliver sassed throwing her a look, his eyes off of the road a little longer than she would like.

“Eyes on the road soldier.”

“You’re ruining my fun Kermit,” He pouted with a light laugh, she rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname he had for her. Okay it wasn’t _that_ ridiculous. She just didn’t like to recall the story, unlike him. Who thought it was the funniest fucking thing in the world.

XXX

She remembered that she was wearing her faded ‘ _The Muppet Show_ ’ t-shirt (a t-shirt she still had). The day she had met Oliver Jonas Queen had been one of the most embarrassing days of her life, but also it was the best. People who knew Felicity well knew that Felicity wasn’t exactly a graceful human being. It was just her luck that her converse sneakers had been untied, sending her face planting into one billionaire’s crotch. 

“I-oh frack I am so sorry Mr. Queen, I didn’t mean to face plant into your crotch. I am such a klutz, only I would do that, face plant into your crotch I mean. It’s a nice crotch though, I mean of course it’s nice, you must know what you’re doing because girls seemed to throw themselves at you. God shut me up please.” She begged, her face a bright pink, while he smiled brightly at her. She jumped up to her feet like a frog, pushing the rebellious strands of hair that had escaped from her ponytail.

“No, Mr. Queen is my father.” He replied ignoring the fact that she had just invaded his space quite inappropriately, yet here he was almost laughing at her. “You can call me Oliver, I think I’ll call you Kermit.”

“What? No, my name is Felicity Smoak.”

“ _Felicity_.” He tested her name on his tongue, with a grin. Holding out his hand for her to shake, while his best friend Tommy stood there shocked to his core. “It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

“Of _course_ it was.” Her mouth fell when she realized what she had just implied, “Feel free to stop me at any time.” She winced taking his hand then fixing her glasses that had fallen down the bridge of her nose.

“I think I like you, Felicity.”

XXX 

“Must you bring that up? It’s so stupid.”

“Oh come on Kermit, you’re the first girl to fall to your knees for me.”

 _And here comes breakfast_ , she thought biting back her gag. Oliver could be the biggest pig ever but she still loved him. Not _loved_ loved him, she cared about him. Of course for a while she had a crush on the billionaire, how could she not? An attractive guy paying her attention, inviting her into his exclusive world. She had felt special, hell she still felt special when Oliver was with her. She tried to remind herself of that sometimes, that he was her _friend_ and that he would never care for her like that.

“You better watch yourself Queen, if it’s online I can find it.” She warned with a tantalizing glare, pointing a perfectly polished nail at him. Silence returned between the two of them, her eyes turning to her tablet and going through all of the arrangements that they had picked out for their apartment. She was a freak when it came to organization, especially when it came to her babies.

Felicity was on a full ride to MIT with a major in Computer Sciences and Cyber Security, after all she had built her first computer at the age of seven.

Meanwhile Oliver was going to Harvard because his parents could afford it and they wanted him to go to an Ivy League school. He was going to eventually take over the family business as CEO of Queen Consolidated. Felicity knew Oliver well enough to know that he had no desire in the company at all, or any desire to take over said company. Yet his parents insisted that Oliver would continue the Queen's reign, wow that was a really bad joke on her part. 

Felicity worried about her best friend, he was known in high school and to the public as a rotten playboy. Deep down she knew that he wasn't, sure he got around and made some stupid mistakes, but Oliver was a smart guy when he wanted to be. 

“Are we there yet?” Felicity asked after a good twenty minutes of silence. Oliver turned his head to glare at her, while she bit down on her bottom lip.

“Don't start with me Kermit.”

“I'm cranky, tired, hungry and sweating I get to ask if we're there yet.” She huffed, pursing her lips then resting her head on the side of the car. Minutes later a sign that read; "Entering Cambridge" not able to contain her joy Felicity squealed, grabbing Oliver's arm and hugging it. “We're here!”

“Excited?” He chuckled with a full smile on his face, glancing down to look at her quickly then back at the road.

“Terrified.” She admitted putting her hair up in a tight high ponytail, knowing that she wouldn't want any paint to get in it.

“Me too, but excited.”

Finally they had gotten to their small apartment without much trouble; staring at the plaque on the wooden door with key in hand, Felicity bit her lower lip then glanced at Oliver who had the same expression on his face. Letting out a shaky breath of air their gazes turned to the plaque once more. Apartment 103.

“Welcome to the next four years of our lives.” Oliver smiled putting the key in the lock then pushing the door open, letting her walk in first.

The apartment wasn’t big, compared to Oliver’s fairytale castle he had lived in all throughout his life. It was big enough to contain them comfortably; the walls were a droll shade of white, windows that let light flow into the apartment, two bed rooms (each having their own bathroom, something that was essential when they were searching for apartments), a sturdy kitchen that was simple, and of course (Felicity’s favorite) a spare room which they were going to turn into an office.

Oliver knew ahead of time that Felicity was particular when it came to her electronics, she had an organized system that should never be trifled with. Which was one of the reasons why he made certain that she had the space for her to work in.

“Come on, lets start bringing in some boxes.” Oliver nudged her arm with a smile, “Then we can paint this wall.” He pointed to the wall of what would be the living room.

“Lets get to work” She replied with a huff.

XXX

Oliver had paint on his jaw, because he thought it would be smart to rub his hand over his stubble while he had paint on his hand. That had sent her into a frenzy of laughter but that was about an hour ago, they had been silent mostly except for a few mumbled comments here and there. 

Now Oliver's back was facing her, a paint brush in his hand working on the edge of a window sill. A roller with grey paint in her hand, pursing her lips she walked up to his turned back and rolled her paint covered roller against the back of his shirt. Turning around his eyes met hers, determination and a certain playfulness in his stunning baby blues.

“You are going to pay for that Kermit.” He growled surging towards her with his brush, cowering away she shrieked as he stalked into her space. His muscular arms wrapping around her frame and holding her flush against his chest, leaving her defenseless against his attack. Their game of predator and prey continued with them painting on each other's faces and clothes. Until Felicity lost her footing and began to fall back, Oliver's arms stretched out to catch her but failed miserably.

Oliver landed on Felicity with a loud thud onto the cold hard ground of their apartment, paint spilling onto the paper they had laid out. “Wow you're really heavy,” Felicity gasped her hand miraculously placed on his bicep, “Is this all muscle?” She blushed, while Oliver laughed at her, or was it with her? His hand came to the side of her face as he eased off some of his weight, their laughter faltering. An unreadable look was in his eyes, all she knew was that if either one of them shifted just a bit their lips would touch.

Just then the door of their apartment crashed open, banging against the wall making the two jump. One smiling Tommy Merlyn stood in the door frame, “The fun has arrived! But it doesn't look like you don't need my help Ollie, looks like you're having fun with Smoaky all by yourself.” He laughed walking into the apartment as if he owned the place, which he didn't. Not this time. 

Felicity took in how this looked to him, with his best friend on top of her and their legs tangled. She blushed as Oliver pulled himself off of her, offering her his hand to help her up. Looking at her paint covered body she sighed, then turned to the boys. Oliver's jaw was clenched at his best friend and eyes glaring into soul, meanwhile Tommy had an expression that was oh so innocent like an angel (halo included), his eyes saying "What? What'd I do?"

 “I-we can explain.”

“I know what I saw Smoaky, I saw my friend all over you.” A chuckle from Tommy made Felicity's cheeks turn pink and her mouth running a mile a minute.

“He wasn't all over me, I fell. He tried to catch me but he fell too. When I say that I fell and he tried to catch me, I don't mean that I fell for him and vice versa. Because that's impossible, me and Oliver? Together?”

“I don't know Ollie, you looked pretty cozy with her to me.” Tommy winked at her, while Oliver glared at him in a way that could've been his way of putting the fear of God into him.

“ _Tommy._ ” Oliver hissed, his hands in tight fists.

“I-I'm going to go change. That is if I can find anything in those boxes.” Felicity mumbled leaving the billionaire boys alone. The moment she was out of sight Oliver snapped at his life long friend, “What the hell is your problem?”

“My problem? What about you? Mr Protective?”

“She's my friend, you were embarrassing her!” Oliver defended gesturing to the spot she had just been standing in. 

“I'm your friend too Ollie, last time I checked you don’t jump to give me a dashing rescue when I embarrass myself. ”

“What are you even doing here?” He asked ignoring his claim, Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend. Knowing damn well that Oliver had no idea how much he worshipped the genius blonde in the next room.


	2. S.O.S

**This is just a quick chapter I just threw together, I promised myself I'd be good with updating this. If there are any errors they are all mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

S.O.S

 

“Hello?” Felicity answered her phone, flicking on her light next to her bed. The bright white numbers on her clock reading 2:36, _who the hell is calling her this early?_

“Felicity?”

“Oliver? Why are you calling me? Aren’t you home?” She asked in a groggily tone, her voice laced with sleep. Gripping her forehead she awaited for Oliver’s bullshit excuse for calling her.

“Can you come pick me up?” He mumbled as if he were looking over his shoulder, as if someone were to cut off his call.

“Where could you possibly be at 2 am?” She exasperated, flopping on her back with a huff. A part of her didn’t want him to answer that question.

This boy was lucky she liked him, not that she had _feelings_ for him. Sure he was attractive, hell he knew he was. He was a great guy but she knew that he would never fall for a girl like her, but that didn’t matter right now.

“Um I may have gotten arrested.” She glared at the ceiling and could just see him rubbing the back of his neck through the phone. _I’m sorry did he just say arrested?_

“Yes I did.”

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” She winced mentally shaking her head at herself.

“Yeah.”

“So not the point mister, what the frack did you _do?_ And why can’t you call Tommy or your mom or dad?”

“Because I know Tommy is occupied and won’t answer his phone. And if I called my father he’d probably let me rot in jail for a while, it would be his way of teaching me a lesson.” Felicity winced at what he thought his father would do if he had called him instead of her. “And my mom well she’d make a big deal out of it. I’ve already disappointed my parents. Why do it more?”

Felicity sighed, “You’re so lucky Oliver Queen, but just know you’re going to wish you had someone else to call.”

XXX

When she arrived at the station she was still wearing her pajamas; which consisted of her “Mother Of Dragons” t-shirt, blue polka dotted pants, and bunny slippers with her hair up in a messy bun. Her arms were folded across her chest as she approached the main desk, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“I’m here for Oliver Queen.”

“And you are?” the officer behind the desk asked looking at her disheveled appearance, which she gladly responded with a full glare.

“Look buddy, I am cranky and my best friend got locked up in jail at two in the morning! I am in no god damn mood to argue with anyone about my idiot friend, now tell me what the poor son of a gun did and we’ll be on our way.”

The officer’s eyes widened before he mumbled an apology, his eyes looking at her in a completely new demeanor. _Gross._

“Mr. Queen stole a taxi cab.”

“Of course he did.” Felicity rolled her eyes, “Where is he?”

 

The officer, which he introduced himself as Jason, took her down the hall where Oliver was in a cell with his elbows resting on his knees. His head hanging low and he was clearly drunk off his ass, he would regret ever drinking when she was finished with him.

“Felicity.” He mumbled standing up, “I owe you big time.”

“You are going to regret this mister. I will make your morning a living _hell_.” She threatened as Jason unlocked his cell. His arm instantly wrapping around her, most of his weight falling on her. “Lets go buddy.” She grunted as they began walking out of the station.

“If you ever need any assistance, and I do mean anything, feel free to call me.” Jason winked extending out his card to her, Oliver glared at him and Jason almost backed away. Almost.

“Come on beautiful, lets go _home_.” Oliver hissed at Jason, his back straightening and threatening Jason to dare to make a move on her. Jason instantly recoiling at Oliver’s comment about going home. Subconsciously she leaned into his arms, walking out the station Oliver grumbled something she could’ve sworn sounded like _she’s mine._

“Thank you Kermie, I owe you.”

“Damn straight you do. What the frack were you thinking?!” She flicked his temple, Oliver winced pulling away for a split second and nearly made them both fall over.

“ _I don’t know._ ” Oliver grumbled as they approached her car, which she had to help him into. He was passed out by the time they got home, there was no way in hell she was going to be able to carry him up the stairs.

 

“Oliver?” Nothing. “Oliver?!” Nothing again. _Sorry Oliver_. Bringing her hand to his cheek she slapped him hard, “What the _fuck_?”

“We’re home asshole.” Felicity hissed, opening up her door and slamming it shut.

“Woah, someone’s cranky.” Oliver slurred, opening up the door and helping him out. Slamming the door with her hip they slowly began their journey to the apartment, _which was on the fourth floor._

“Yeah because _you_ woke me up and called me from JAIL!”

“Shhh...” Oliver shushed her bringing his finger to her lips, his face inches from hers, and she could’ve sworn his eyes flickered to her lips but that was completely bonkers. He was drunk off his ass.

By the time they got up to their apartment, Felicity was exhausted. Dropping him off in his room, Oliver collapsed on his bed. She stayed with him for a while to make sure he was okay, before going to bed herself. He was in for one hell of a morning.

XXX

_8:15 am_

Oliver awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, the sound of his door ripping open and slamming shut, and the blinding light coming in from the blinds. The outline of an angel and devil standing in front of him. 

“Wake up! Nanny Smoak is here!” Felicity hollered, dropping a glass of water and two aspirins on his night stand.

“You are a cruel, cruel woman Felicity Smoak.” Oliver groaned sitting up and rubbing his temples, _what the hell happened last night?_ All he remembered was getting extremely drunk and then Felicity picking him up from the police station. Something about a taxi cab rang in his memory.

“Consider this your lesson Mr. Queen, you are not going out for some time.”

His eyes widened, she wasn’t putting him on house arrest was she? “You don’t mean?”

“You’re stuck with me buddy. I will not be receiving anymore calls from a jail cell any time soon. So get comfy.”

Oliver groaned downing the aspirins then flopping back down on his stomach, _he couldn’t wait_. Just as he thought he got rid of her, Felicity climbed up on the bed and laid down on his back. Her lips right near his ear, “Get up.”

“You’re so mean to me.” Oliver pouted, she giggled in his ear and that giggle did things to him that he couldn’t, wouldn’t admit to anyone let alone himself.

“Never call me from a jail cell again.”

He nodded and gladly took his punishment.

* * *

 

**If any of you have a prompt idea for me, feel free to leave it in the comments. The response so far has been unbelievable! Thank you all so much! Until next time!**


	3. The Mouth Shutter Upper

**Written mostly while the kids at the daycare I work at were napping. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Mouth Shutter Upper

 

 Their next door neighbor had a baby daughter that Felicity had agreed to take care of for the day. Her name was Savannah, she would be dressed in cute little skirts and bows were in her light brown hair (the very little amount of hair she had that is). 

Today she wore a Disney onesie that had a Mickey and Minnie kissing on the front, the skirt was much like Minnie’s but with white hearts instead of polka dots, in her hair she wore a small red bow. Savannah had this cute little smile that came on her face more often then not, with a dimple that Felicity wanted to poke with her finger.

Savannah was an adorable baby and she probably knew it, at the same exact time she was a booger. And that was putting it lightly. She wasn't the best listener but that didn't mean she was completely bad, no Savannah genuinely was a good kid (when she wanted to be).

Felicity had finally gotten Savannah to sleep when Oliver burst through the door of their apartment, slamming the door shut. His eyes widened when he saw Felicity with a baby in her arms, Savannah beginning to wail at the loud sound that meanie Oliver had made. Oliver dropped his bag onto the ground, walking towards her.

“Felicity why do you have a baby?” He shouted over the wailing.

“Babysitting. And _you_ just woke Savannah up.”

“I'm sorry.” He winced, watching Savannah's features twist and turn with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You woke up the baby, you're in trouble.” Felicity sighed striding towards him, shifting Savannah in her arms to hand Oliver the screaming girl, Oliver began to stutter.

“What am I supposed to do with her?”

“Figure it out.” She smiled as she walked away from Oliver and baby Savannah, slamming the door to the office with all of her tech nonsense. Feeling kind of bad for Oliver. Only slightly though.

* * *

Oliver knew he shouldn't have slammed the door, now he was stuck with a baby who was currently breaking his ear drum. He didn't know much about babies, he had his sister Thea when she was born but that was it, and that was quite some time ago. Oliver began to bounce her and shushing her. She only seemed to scream even louder. He tried everything to comfort her, after what seemed like hours he brought her in front of his face and said,

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sweetheart. What do want from me? I'm sorry. Please stop crying Savannah, please?” And suddenly Savannah stopped, her freshly brewed coffee colored eyes staring back at him. She rose her hands to his face and started to lightly smack him, a smile grazing her cheeks and began to giggle.

“Really that's all it took?” He rolled his eyes, switching arms so he could regain the blood back into his right.  With a sigh he plopped down on the couch with Savannah in his arms. “You're cute.” Oliver muttered.

About an hour later Savannah, while she was playing with some of her toys her mother had brought her, she began to cry again, her body turning towards the kitchen counter. Turning around he searched for what she wanted. Walking over to her little bag full of stuff, Oliver pulled out some mush for her to eat. Looking over in the corner of the room was a highchair that could easily be transported (props to the prepared mother). Picking up the screaming Savannah he placed her in the highchair, strapping her in though she gave him some issues.

Savannah twisted and turned as he attempted to feed her some kind of orange goop that looked and _smelled_ awful. Once he did get some in her mouth she spat it back out, landing right on his cheek. “No? I don’t blame you that stuff is gross.” He sighed placing the food on the table next to him, cleaning her up he wondered if she needed changing.

Cautiously checking her diaper he found no special presents left behind for him. _Thank goodness._ Savannah continued to cry (was it possible for her to be screaming _louder_?), he began bouncing her again and quietly rubbing her back, he was starting to lose his sanity. 

 _Maybe she was tired?_ With that in mind he started searching for something to calm her down, his eyes landing on a light pink pacifier that was placed on the counter. Almost striding towards it, with Savannah in his arms, he walked over to the counter to pick up the pacifier that read “Princess” on it. He smiled looking at the fussy Savannah then proceeded to plop the thing into her mouth. Shutting her up instantly. He looked up as if thanking the heavens for the silence, glancing at Savannah he smiled, kissing her button nose that scrunched slightly.

Slowly walking over to the couch he plopped down carefully on his back, little Savvy laying on her stomach while on his chest. She was a little peanut on his broad chest, her eyes closing and lips moving as she sucked on her binky. 

He was _exhausted_ , he didn’t know about Savvy but he was going to take a little cat nap. With his arm carefully placed by her, his eyes grew heavy and sleep took him under.

* * *

It was quiet, _too_ quiet. Savannah had cried for a while then she grew quiet, then proceeded to cry about an hour later. Now it was silent in the apartment, it was almost eerie. Spinning out of her chair she walked into the living room, “Oliver?” she called quietly, then stopped when she came across a sleeping Oliver with a little girl wearing a tutu and bow sleeping on his muscular chest. Oliver’s chin laid close to her head, his hand holding her protectively.

Felicity’s heart swelled, quietly pulling out her phone she silently took a picture of the two. How could she pass up on a moment of adorableness? Was adorableness even a _word_? It sure didn’t sound like it but it came up in the dictionary when she looked.

A quiet knock at the door ripped Felicity from her thoughts, Savannah’s mother walked in silently. “How was she?”

“She was great, my roommate woke her up but he took care of it.” She smiled proudly gesturing to the couch.

“Is he cuddling with Savannah?” Her mother beamed, “That’s adorable! It sure suits him.” She commented before quietly picking up Savannah, precociously taking her off his chest. Savannah stirred a little but instantly settled in her mother’s arms.

Her mother thanked her as she collected Savannah’s belongings, “It was my pleasure Lucy, and I’m sure Oliver would love to do it again.”

Once Lucy left she quietly sat down on the slim space Oliver left for her on the couch, lightly shaking him “Oliver wake up.”

“Hmm?” He mumbled, his body shifting under her touch.

“Oliver, wakey wakey Kevin bakey.” She smiled, Oliver frowned sitting up and looking around the apartment rapidly.

“Where’s Savannah?” His voice was still groggily with sleep, and she _tried_ not shutter at how wonderful it sounded.

“Her mom just picked her up, you two were sleeping.”

“If there’s one thing I learned is that binkies should be renamed to ‘The Mouth Shutter Upper’, it’s amazing how fast those things work.”

Felicity laughed placing a hand on his knee, “You did good, you’ll be a good father one day.” She sighed thinking about the small baby boy/girl that would have brownish hair and sparkling bonnie blue eyes.

“I don’t think I’m cut out for it; I don’t exactly have the best role model for fathering. What would I have to look to for examples? I’d be a terrible father.” He mumbled sadly, her hand shifted to his jaw to make him look at her. _Her first mistake, the second was to look into his eyes._

“Hey, you obviously don’t realize that you did a fantastic job with Savannah today. You woke up and instantly started looking around for a seven month old baby who can’t even walk. Seven month babies crawl.” Felicity leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Trust me, you forget that you have people who love you and will help you when the time comes.”

With that she walked back into her office, while Oliver just smiled watching her walk away.

* * *

**Once again the feedback has been incredible so far! Thank you all for giving comments and kudos! Also if you have any more prompt suggestions I will gladly hear them. Thank you so much for your time!!**


	4. Sleepy Head

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with college myself. :) This is just a quickie.**

* * *

Sleepy Head

“FELICITY!” Oliver shouted at her. Her head popping up from the desk, hair in a hot mess and sleepiness conquering her body. She couldn’t let it though, she _had_ to finish this assignment.

“Oh my gosh! I fell asleep!” She yelped looking at her scattered stuff, some of which had fallen onto the floor. Oliver scowled at her, taking two long strides into the office space. “Did you even move from that spot since I left?”

“I can’t talk about this right now, I have to get back to work.” Felicity began busing herself with her work again, Oliver hissed spinning her chair towards him. His hands on the arm rests, while she sat on her legs and her hand lightly touching his wrist. Her skirt was bunching up slightly on her thighs but not enough to be indecent. Oliver’s face was close to hers, so close that she could physically feel the anger in his eyes.

“You’re going to drive yourself into the ground.”

“I’m fine.” She huffed as she began to turn away from him, only for his hand to catch her chin and force her to look back at him.

“When was the last time you had a good night’s rest?”

“That’s easy. Yesterday.” She replied with a smile, removing his hand from her chin. “Now if you please-”

“At least six hours.”

Felicity was silent then. His jaw clenched and hands curling tightly around the arm rests. How could she be so careless? She _needed_ to rest, she couldn’t just rely on coffee and energy drinks. She would crash and burn eventually, that was something he never wanted to see.

“That’s what I thought, you’re coming with me.” Grabbing onto her arm he pulled her from her chair, her bare feet hitting the cold flooring. He began to drag her from the office until she wretched her arm away. “No!”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, you are going to bed right now.” He growled, marching up to her and grabbing her hand. Which she instantly pulled away from him.

“I have to study!”

“It’ll be there in the morning, right now you’re going to sleep. Even if I have to sleep with you.”

“You wouldn’t want to, I’m loud.” She warned, her mouth opening and shutting as her cheeks burned a bright red at what she had just said, “What I mean is that I sometimes talk _-_ ” She winced as she blushed even harder, Oliver growled low under his breath surging forward only to miss.

“ _Felicity_.” He enunciated, each syllable of her name perfectly curled around his tongue.

“You can’t make me!” She huffed like a child refusing to take a nap, which was technically what he was trying to do.

“Oh yeah? Try me.” He folded his _very_ muscular arms across his _very_ muscular chest, she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance. But this was Oliver she was talking about, he usually gave in to her when she asked.

Having enough of her shenanigans, he scooped down to the ground and threw her over his shoulder. Her glasses nearly falling off her face as he did so. “OLIVER! PUT ME DOWN!” Felicity screamed pounding against his back.

“Nope, we’re going to bed.” He concluded ripping open her bedroom door with one hand then slamming it with his foot, “Oliver please put me down.”

“I told you no.”

Felicity huffed and continued to bang on his back, he grimaced slightly under estimating her strength. Note to self, do not upset the adorable dorky roommate. Throwing her onto the bed she began to scamper away, only his weight stopped her. “ _Oliver_.” She groaned, “This is the second time you’ve done this, I can’t breathe.” Felicity gasped pushing on his chest.

“Sorry.” He muttered shifting some of his weight off of her, her body captured in between his arms. “Now rest, please.”

“I told you I-”

“For once in your life would you just listen to me!” Oliver huffed flipping them so they were on their sides, his arms wrapping around her body perfectly. Almost as if they were two missing pieces of a puzzle. “Go to sleep Felicity.” He whispered low in her ear.

“I hate you, you’ll regret this you know.”

 

He rolled his eyes tugging her closer towards his chest and letting his eyes close.

Felicity knew when Oliver had fallen asleep when his breathing had evened out. But that didn’t mean she could squirm out of his arms. She definitely tried but what could she say? Oliver had a grip on her and he wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon. In a platonic way of course. Completely platonic. That didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the way his arms felt around her body, how he held her almost as if protecting her from the world.

Oliver _had_ always been protective of her after all, so this wasn’t so different that he would worry about her health. Closing her eyes she let herself drift into a relaxed state in the arms of a man she knew she could never have. That is if she even wanted him to begin with.

Around eight fifteen she had woken up to find Oliver’s hand placed on her hip, her skirt from the day before rising up in a very uncomfortable way. Their legs in a a tangled mess, with their hands laced together. 

Untangling their bodies she sat up to let her hair loose from its confines, then proceeding to crack her stiff neck. Carefully sliding out of her bed to sneak into her office again.

* * *

The next morning Oliver awoken to an empty space next him, glancing around he remembered that he had slept with Felicity the night before. Just sleeping of course, he wouldn’t want to screw up the best thing that had ever happened to him. Walking out of her bedroom he peered into the office once more to find her tapping away, his jaw clenched before going into the kitchen and making her some coffee. 

Quietly walking into the study he came up behind her, placing the mug in front of her. She had jumped when he had put down the mug, he turned his head to look sternly at her.

“ _Don’t_ ever deprive yourself of sleep.” He grumbled low in her ear, “Promise me.”

“Oliver you know we’ll have late nights and-”

“I just don’t want you to go days without rest. _Promise me._ ”

She nodded, bringing her mug to her lips then turning back to her work. “You’re impossible.” Oliver grumbled with a roll of his eyes, Felicity shrugged with a smile on her lips.

“Look who’s talking.”

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the support so far! Once again prompts are welcome. Until next time….**  


	5. The Genius v.s. The Billionaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaattt is this? I’m back?? I’m so so sorry for the long delay I’ve been a busy busy bee and I’ve had a few of these done but haven’t posted them and for that I’m sorry! All errors are mine, characters are unfortunately not mine. Anyways hope you enjoy!

The Genius v.s. The Billionaire

  
“Felicity?” He called as he entered the apartment to find it empty. His brows furrowing in confusion, _she said she was going to be home_. Plopping down his bag he kicked off his shoes, walking further into the apartment to check her office space. What he didn’t expect to find someone else in there with her. A _guy_ who was leaning a little too close to Felicity for his liking.

  
“It’s simple when you know what you’re doing. All I have to do is create a code that will break a firewall and I’m in. It’s kind of like a key to a lock, it’s all about the tumblers.” She grinned at the male, who chuckled back at her. His hands turned into tight fists and jaw clenched, what the hell was wrong with him? This was Felicity.

  
“Felicity?” He repeated grabbing both Felicity’s and the guy standing next to her’s attention.  
“Oh Oliver, I didn’t realize you were home. This is Barry Allen I was just discussing with him the basics of coding and hacking.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen, I mean Oliver. Felicity’s told me so much about you.” Barry smiled with a shake of his head, _he did not like this kid. Not one bit._  
“So how’d you two meet?”  
“We met at orientation, Barry here was running late _as usual._ And he ran straight into me.” Felicity smiled adoringly up at Barry, whose hand was on her shoulder. “He was wearing a Star Labs t-shirt which he got during his summer internship, so we got to talking,” She sighed before saying, “And here we are.”

  
“Here we are.” Oliver grumbled under his breath, his index finger rubbing over his thumb anxiously as he took in the two of them. _Who was this kid? And who did he think he was walking into their apartment and stealing his girl_. _His girl? When did he start calling her that?_

Shaking his head with a sigh, he turned to head for the door, “Well I guess I’ll talk to you later then.” He stuttered making his way to the door, with his eyes still on the two of them, who returned to their previous conversation with their shoulders brushing. Instead of walking _through_ the door he ended up colliding face first into the side of the door.  
Both Felicity _and_ Barry looking up to see what had caused the thump; Barry grimaced and said “Well that’s unfortunate.” Felicity’s eyes were blown wide, “Are you okay?”

He nodded rubbing the spot where he had hit, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He mumbled before hurrying out the door (properly this time). Oliver internally cursed himself with his feet carrying him to the couch. With a heavy sigh he plopped down onto the couch, his head leaning back against the frame and eyes rolling back, while his hand went to rub the bridge of his nose then continue to slide down his face.

“Might as well get some work done.” Oliver said to nobody. Quickly looking over his shoulder towards where he had just been, faint laughter filled his ears and brain. Her laugh more importantly. Her laugh was intoxicating his mere existence, when she laughed everything became crystal clear or was it that he couldn’t think at all? Maybe it was a combination of the two. He wasn’t sure but what he did know is that no matter how hard he tried to focus and get work done, Felicity and her-whatever he was to her, were making it impossible. How could he when all he felt was envy and insecurity?

Who ever this Barry kid was clearly was smart, he was the type of person who could understand Felicity’s cute rambles and actually reply. He got her to laugh and got her to look at him like…Well it was a look that he’s never seen on her before. Oliver envied him. Within seconds of meeting him he knew he hated him. His gut told him not to trust the kid, therefore _Felicity_ couldn’t trust him. He knew that was just ridiculous thinking that she would listen to him about not liking Barry, when _clearly_ she liked him.

  
For the first time in his life, the billionaire felt like he was losing. He was watching this genius make a clean get away with _his_ best friend. But why was it that every time he referred to her as a friend his stomach would churn? He knew in his soul that she meant more to him than that, but how could he ever possibly hope to be with someone like her? Someone so positively perfect that he wouldn’t even know where to begin on how to gain her affection.

  
Felicity was unlike any other woman he’s ever met. She doesn’t care that he could afford all the treasures anyone could ever want, she doesn’t fall for any of his crap, he wouldn’t be able to use any of his tactics on her (not that he would do that anyway, she deserved more than that). He wasn’t smart like Barry was, he didn’t really understand any of the stuff she liked, they were the complete opposite of each other.  
He had everything to offer to anyone but her. That’s why when Barry was leaving the apartment, Oliver made sure not to watch Barry kiss her cheek. Once again his jaw clenched and unclenched while Felicity sighed then sat down next to him on the couch.  
“Uh oh you’ve got your grrrrrr face on.”  
“My what?”  
“You’re pissed.”

 _Damn right I’m pissed_ , he wanted to say but instead he just stared out into the open space in front of him.

“Did something happen?” She asked him, turning her body to face him. He chuckled weakly, _yeah I hate that kid because he makes you smile and you don’t look at me the way you look at him_ , but he couldn’t say that.  
“You could say that.” He mumbled instead.  
“Well if I know anything about you, it’s that you can always charm the pants off of anyone.”  
He shook his head, his eyes slowly meeting hers, “Not this time.”  
“I’m sorry are you telling me you’ve lost your charming persona? Who is she?”

  
The word _you_ almost slipped his lips, he shook his head and pushing those words down back into the corner of his heart.  
“How do you know it’s a she?”  
“I know you, unless you suddenly are gay because that would be really unfortunate. Not that I wouldn’t accept you, because I would. It’s just that you’re gorgeous,” Felicity began to ramble, “Which you already knew. I mean how could you not know?” Oliver smiled broadly, wanting nothing more than to lean over and capture her lips with his.

It was silent then, which was surprising considering that Felicity was in mid rant. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and turned towards him, her head hanging somewhat low and almost timid.  
“Is she pretty?” She mumbled, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, his head snapped to her and god she had no idea.  
“Yeah. She’s gorgeous.” Oliver stated as if it were common sense, which it was in his eyes.  
“Brunette?”  
“No, blonde.” He smirked at her shocked expression, he usually did have a thing for brunettes. But that was before he realized how deeply screwed he was with Felicity.  
“What is she stupid? You’re a great guy, despite your reputation.”  
“She’s actually really smart, brilliant in fact. A lot smarter than me.”  
“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day when Oliver Queen would finally meet his match. When I meet this girl I will gladly shake her hand.”

He nearly said, ‘ _That would be hard considering she’s sitting right in front of me_.’ but once again he bit back his words and pushed them aside. He wasn’t about to tell Felicity that he possibly had feelings for her when he wasn’t even sure. He loved Felicity, even if it wasn’t romantically. But with each passing day he found himself falling even further and harder for his best friend who was interested in another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the LONG delay! Thanks for reading! Prompts, comments and kudos are welcome I’ll try to be better about this but unfortunately I can’t make any promises but I’ll try my best :)


End file.
